Les Miserables One-Shot: Superbowl Sunday
by bretticus1218
Summary: It's time for the superbowl and a hungover Grantaire wakes up finding that he's agreed to host the "party" and with his friends, things can get a little crazy. Some light cursing but nothing too major. No particular pairing


Note: There are not supposed to be any pairings in this story except for Cosette and Marius. No E/R or E/E or M/C or anything just fyi. They're all just friends. I guess you could imagine all of them having an orgy if you want but there's nothing specific. Whatever. I wrote this thinking it takes place in New York or something but some city in America works. I hope you guys like it!

Grantaire's eyelids fluttered open and his first thought was that his head was pounding. It was a normal feeling, he didn't often wake up without a hangover. But the light streaming through his curtains told him it wasn't morning anymore, maybe late afternoon? What time was it? What _day_ was it? He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. The room was too bright, the sounds were too loud, the—sounds? He listened harder. Yes, there were definitely noises coming from the small kitchen in his downtown apartment. He tensed. Who was here? He lived alone. He rolled out of his bed and put out a hand on the wall to steady himself as he stood up. The room had been spinning for a moment. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he shuffled to the door of his small bedroom. Wow, he looked awful. His curly, dark hair was sticking out everywhere and the skin that was not covered by his boxers looked pasty. Hangovers were no fun. He managed to open the door to his bedroom and make his way to the kitchen with minimal pain in his head, where he found Eponine moving around the small kitchen like she owned the place.

"Ponine?" He asked, confused, blinking in the bright sunlight coming through the windows.

She looked up, just noticing him. "Hey, you're up! I was actually just about to go get you. I would have made you get up earlier, it's almost three, but Enjolras said you get over hangovers best when you sleep them off."

"I'm still not over it." He said, walking over to the counter and leaning his weight on the cool countertop. He was painfully aware that he was standing there in his underwear, but he didn't really care. It was nothing Eponine hadn't seen before; she lived the closest to him and often had to take him home when he was fall-down drunk and, well, he was drunk a lot. "Why are you here?"

"You don't remember?" She asked, sliding him a cup of coffee, which he took happily to clear his head. "It's Sunday. You know, 'Superbowl Sunday'? Everyone's coming over to watch the game!"

"Coming _here_?" He looked frantically around his apartment, trying to see what he should clean first, and was surprised to see that it was relatively neat, very unlike its usual state.

Eponine laughed. "Don't worry, I cleaned. I also cooked and people are bringing food. We're fine, we decided all of this last night. You probably don't remember but it was fun."

Grantaire groaned and wrapped his clammy hands around the warm cup. "I always miss the good parts."

"No you don't," She teased. "You're just busy drowning your poetic sorrows in alcohol because you're an _artist_ and no one _understands_ you and-,"

"Okay, okay." He laughed and put the empty cup down. "I get it. I'm going to change."

"Okay. You have ten minutes. Pants are not required, but then you knew that already."

He laughed and chucked a couch pillow in her direction but she ducked from it just in time, cackling. Shaking his head, he walked back down the hall to his room, his head feeling much lighter than it had before.

Grantiare was still towling off his hair ten minutes later when people started arriving to watch the game. Marius came first with Joly in tow, hugging Eponine and ruffling Grantaire's still damp curls because they knew it annoyed him. They tried to beg brownies out of Eponine, but she just laughed and swatted at them with a dishcloth. Combeferre was the next up, with Courfeyrac and Cosette soon after. Everyone cracked up when Marius pulled Cosette into a passionate kiss right there in the middle of the hall and Grantaire had to sit down, he was laughing so hard, when Eponine shrieked and pulled Cosette away, saying she needed another girl, she'd been hanging around the boys too long. Joly took the opportunity to scarf down a brownie while Eponine's attention was compromised, leaving his teeth black with chocolate. Courfeyrac pointed it out and Joly, forever distressed that it would look like he had a medical condition, rushed off to the bathroom to scrub it out. In all the confusion of Combeferre trying to find the correct channel for the game, Marius pouring pretzels into a bowl with Eponine, and Grantaire giving Cosette a piggy-back ride, no one noticed Enjolras and Jean Prouvaire come in, supporting a big bag of cheese curls, until Joly side-tackled Enjolras onto the couch by way of greeting.

"You fucking bastard, Joly." Enjolras laughed, pushing the pre-med student off with a thump.

"Harsh, blondie, harsh." Courfeyrac said, tossing a pretzel at Enjolras' head. "We all know that's how the wild Joly shows affection."

Joly flipped him off and turned to Grantaire. "Taire, there aren't enough seats. Some people are going to have to sit on the floor."

Grantaire pointed at Jean. "Jean knows where the beanbags are, tell him to grab a couple."

"No, Jean can't go!" Cosette cried. "I need him, he's my football buddy!"

Marius pouted. "Why is _he_ your football buddy?"

Eponine laughed. "Let me guess, you guys just bond over how much you hate football?"

"Exactly," Cosette nodded, completely serious. "I don't understand it, I don't like it."

Marius groaned theatrically at that and clutched his heart. "Oh, how am I dating you?!"

"Shut up, everyone!" Combeferre called from over on the couch. "It's starting!"

Jean appeared hauling beanbags and everyone ran quickly to claim them, dragging them out in front of the TV. Grantaire ended up squished between Enjolras and Joly on the couch, with Eponine leaning against his legs. Marius and Combeferre were passionately arguing about which team was better while Eponine fought Courfeyrac for control of the cheese curls. Grantaire just sat there, barely paying attention to the game on TV, more watching as his friends argued and laughed and had a good time. Enjolras tried to pass him a beer but he waved it away. He didn't want to get drunk, he didn't want to forget this. He wanted to go to sleep remembering this time, remembering his friends It didn't matter who won, just that they were all together, all having fun. That was what he wanted to remember.


End file.
